


The Past We Wished We Could Leave Behind

by Chelles48



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dream Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Masterbation, Music, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Samantha "Sam" Arias, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelles48/pseuds/Chelles48
Summary: Kara Danvers was a famous soccer player. After sustaining an injury during a game, Kara's life was derailed more than she imagined. After learning that rehab may take longer than expected and she might miss playing in the Tokyo Olympics, Kara is in a car accident that strips her chances of ever playing professional soccer again.With that, Kara moves back to her hometown of Midvale.  Hired to be the new music teacher and soccer coach, Kara finds out just how complicated her life will be and how much weight her past holds on her future when she sees her daughter for the first time in over ten years. Remembering the agreement she made with the child's Omega Mother, Kara must pretend that she is not the child's Alpha parent.-OR-A Teacher AU - where Kara must figure out how to make amends for her past while trying to get the future she always imagined
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 142
Kudos: 385





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to post a chapter every Sunday. I've had this idea brewing for a couple weeks. Forgive me if things don't add up. I am not used to the ABO fiction, but I like reading it. Tags will be updated as needed.
> 
> Some things to note -  
> Kara/Lena/Sam are roughly the same age. Give or take a year  
> Teenagers haven't quite changed into their animalistic behavior - when they change will take place later  
> Kara could be the Alpha parent of 1 or 2 young girls - its a secret as to which one it is

_Kara Danvers has the ball. She dribbles it up the sideline. Defender Iris West-Allen is coming in for the attack. Kara smiles knowing West-Allen does not stand a chance. Kara effortlessly kicks the ball between West-Allen’s legs and sprints past her. Now she has to beat Sweeper Laurel Lance and Keeper Sophie Moore. She fakes left on Lance then fakes left again, moves the ball to the right and takes a shot just inside of the 18. Moore dives to deflect the ball, but the ball just barely grazes the tips of her fingers. The ball hits the back of the net and the crowd goes wild. Kara has given her team the lead of a very close match._

_The ball is set back at half field. Forward Kate Kane starts the play for the other team at the sound of the whistle. Midfielder Diana Prince applies pressure forcing Kane to pass back. Kara rushes the ball. Before she can react, Laurel Lance goes for the slide tackle and hits Kara’s ankles. Kara flips through the air, landing directly on her hip. She screams out in pain. Refs blow the play dead. Kara’s teammates rush to protect her. Lucy Lane is the first to get to Kara’s side. Kara can barely breathe._

Kara jolts awake, sweat pouring down her face. She’s having trouble catching her breath. She removes the covers, swings her legs over the side of the bed, and placed her hands on knees. Slowly she relaxes her breathing and gets up, moving to the bathroom. 

After she washes her face off, Kara returns to her empty bed. She tries to force herself back to sleep, but it is a struggle. She looks at the time. 2:00am. 

“Fuck,” she mumbles. 

She turns on her TV and selects the YouTube app. She searches for her favorite game in her entire career. She was a sophomore at Metropolis University. It was the National Championship Game. It was the first time in school history the women have ever made it that far. It was a must win game. 

Kara had a lot riding on this game. USWNT scouts had been looking at her all season. She had dreamt of being on this team since she was a little girl. This was all she wanted. Or so she thought.

She muted the game and watched until she fell asleep. Hopeful that she would not wake up again until her alarm went off. Beckoning her to her new job, in her new reality, in her not so new hometown. Midvale.

* * *

Olivia Luthor was startled awake at the sound of her mother banging. Not banging on the door, but rather banging the Sheriff, again. Olivia hated this life. Hated her mother for forcing her to live in Midvale, hated lying to everyone, and most of the time she just plain hated her mother. 

She tried to cover her ears with a pillow, but that proved to be useless. The grunting of the Alpha her mother decided to fuck was all she could hear.

Olivia rolled out of bed instead, got in the shower, got dressed and headed to the local cafe. Her mother would be detained for at least another hour and Olivia did not want to hear any more of that god forsaken noise.

* * *

Kara’s alarm belched through the entire room. Jolting her awake. 5:45am came way too fucking early.

She rolled out of bed, put her running shoes on and decided for a quick jog. Usually she ran a few miles in the morning, but since her injury she had to pace herself. 2 miles for a month, then add a mile for another month. After 8 months’ time she would be back to her usual 8 miles every day. Eight months is way too long.

After her jog, she grabbed a quick shower. Put on her dark blue skinny jeans, her white and black flannel button up, black bowtie and vest. She found her rainbow vans and her black framed glasses. Before leaving the house, she texted her sister, Alex, to make sure they could still meet at the local café before she starts her knew job. When Kara was ready, she got into her Jeep and headed out for the day.

* * *

Olivia got the café just before 6:30am. She planned to read her book and wait for her best friend, Ruby Arias, to arrive at 8:30am. School officially starts tomorrow, but today is orientation. The school announces all the upcoming events, club and sports details, then finally introduces all the new teachers. Olivia does not have to attend, but since her mother is one of the Science teachers, and owns 25% of local businesses, she is forced to go. The plan is to meet Ruby and get to school by 9:30am for orientation at 10:00am.

Around 8:00am to door to the café opens and in walks a tall, muscular, blonde woman with glasses. Olivia cannot be sure, but she feels like she knows the woman somehow. It bothers her she does not know how she knows her. She stares behind her book, hoping the woman does not catch her.

“Who are you looking at?” a voice creeped behind her.

“Shit,” Olivia yelled knocking into the table.

“Language, Olivia Luthor,” an older dark haired woman corrected.

“Yes, Aunt Sam. Maybe next time remind Ruby not to scare people.”

“Ruby, apologize,” Samantha Arias directed to her daughter.

“Fine. Sorry Liv. Who were you staring at?” Ruby questioned.

“No one,” Olivia lied.

Olivia cleaned up her mess, while Sam and Ruby sat down with her. Both eyeing the youngest Luthor.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sam replied. “Where is your mom?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“Right, the Sheriff,” Sam nodded.

“Could you please talk to her about that? She is driving me insane. If I must wake up one more time to the Sheriff grunting, I’ll die.”

“Come on, Olivia. The Sheriff is single now and so is your mom. Let them have a little fun,” Sam deadpanned.

“They can have fun quietly. Or somewhere else. Seriously, it is gross.”

“Is your mother in heat?”

“Ew!” both girls yelled in unison. 

“Mom, please stop,” Ruby begged.

“Look, you are both about to figure out if you are an Alpha or an Omega. Soon talking about ruts and heats will be normal.”

“Yes, but we don’t want to talk about it with our mothers. Nor talk about them having their own cycles,” Olivia snorted.

“Speaking of mothers. Lena! Over here,” Sam waved at Olivia’s mother.

“There you are darling. You had me worried,” Lena kissed the top of Olivia’s head.

“I hope you washed your mouth out,” Olivia barked.

“Olivia Luthor!”

“What I don’t want spermy breath in my hair.”

“Who has spermy breath?” the Sheriff questioned walking behind the women.

“You should know. You are the reason she has spermy breath.”

“Olivia! What is with you?!” Lena whispered yelled. “You are so close to being grounded.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. _It fucking sucks here!_

* * *

Kara turned her attention to the group of people shouting. She tried to ignore them, but it became increasingly harder the louder it got. She grabbed her order and tried to make her away across the room. Away from the tension.

“Kara!” A woman shouted from the direction of shouting.

_Here we go._

Kara looked around to see a red headed woman waving her hands. “Alex?”

“How do you not recognize your own sister?” Alex asked sounding offended.

“For starters, you got old! Plus, the last time I saw you, you were a deputy,” Kara replied making her way to the rowdy bunch.

“You saw me a few months ago! Remember?”

“Right, yeah. Sorry,” Kara responded quietly.

“Still suffering some memory loss?”

“Yeah. Just from the weeks after the accident. All good now,” Kara forced her enthusiasm. “Speaking of old. Samantha Arias? That can’t be you.”

“In the flesh,” Sam responded excited to see an old friend. 

“You got hotter with age,” Kara whispered into the hug.

“You are one to talk. I don’t remember you ever being this toned.”

“Your loss, I guess,” Kara teased.

“Holy shit, you’re THE Kara Danvers,” Ruby started to freak out.

“Language!” Sam yelled at her daughter.

“Guilty! And you are?” Kara asked.

“Ruby, Ruby Arias.”

“No way,” Kara asked looking at Sam. “No fucking way. You were in diapers just yesterday!”

“One, Language! Two, she’s almost 16, can you believe it?” Sam responded.

“You know me?”

“Know you? Ruby I was there the day you were born,” Kara said with tears filling her eyes.

“It’s true,” Sam confirmed.

“Liv, Kara Danvers knows me!”

“Okay. Who are you exactly?” Olivia asked smugly.

“Olivia! Manners,” Lena corrected.

Kara chuckles.

“Excuse my daughter. She seems to have lost all manners today,” Lena apologized to Kara.

“It is fine. I like people who keep me humble. Truth is, I’m no one special. I used to play professional soccer and now I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Olivia, right?” Kara questioned the young girl.

“Yes.”

“Well, Olivia, I got hurt in a game. Someone tackled me and after I flipped, I landed hard on my hip and broke my femur. Then a few weeks later, I got into a terrible car accident that ultimately put the final nail in my coffin.”

“Drugs or alcohol?”

Lena just fumed at her daughter.

“You are very blunt. Thank goodness I’m the new music teacher or else, I’d be screwed having in a class.”

“Don’t be so sure. Liv is a genius. And she plays like 6 instruments,” Ruby beamed.

“Well then, I guess I need to check my roster to see if you are in any of my classes,” Kara chuckled. “And to answer your last question, neither. I do not drink or do drugs. Never have, actually. This particular night, I got some bad news that upset me. I decided to go for a drive. It was late and pouring down rain. By the time I saw the deer, it was too late. I tried to swerve and ended up hitting the deer and then flipped my car a few times.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Olivia quietly stated.

“Don’t be. It’s all in the past,” Kara turned to Lena. “Ms. Luthor, I presume?”

“Yes, I am. Forgive my daughter.”

“It is quite alright. Now if you’ll forgive me, I need to head to school. Alex, I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yup! Will Caitlin be in tonight?”

“Uh, no sadly, she won’t. At least not for a couple weeks. I’ll see you at Eliza’s. Pleasure to see you all. Sam, dinner soon?”

“I’d be honored,” Sam nodded.

When Kara walked away, Sam whispered to Alex.

“Caitlin?”

“Snow, Kara’s fiancé. She is a doctor at Star Labs. She just helped them open their lab in Central City.”

“Wow, someone finally got Kara Danvers to fall in love with them,” Sam said openly.

“Kara was in love with you, Arias.”

“What?” Ruby stated.

“Thanks Alex. Kara and I dated briefly in high school. She was not in love with me, but I might have been in love with her.”

“Gross, mom. She’s like my idol.”

* * *

As soon as Kara got into her Jeep, she let out a silent sob. Everything was harder than she thought it would be. Kara grabbed her phone and opened her messaging app.

**KD: I can’t do this.**

**The One: You agreed to my terms.**

**KD: She’s my daughter. How am I supposed to pretend that she’s not?**

**The One: You agreed to my terms.**

**KD: Because you didn’t give me a choice.**

**The One: Are you done?**

**KD: Yes.**

**The One: She can’t know. It is for her own good.**

**KD: I still hate it.**

**The One: Well neither of us expected to be in the predicament.**

**KD: I know. She looks happy.**

**The One: Ha! She’s a pain in my ass. Clearly, she gets that from you.**

**KD: You used to like my ass.**

**The One: I was foolish then.**

**The One: I am ending this conversation.**

**The One: Please do not text me again.**

Kara closed out her app and started to sob again. _Just fucking great._

* * *

When Lena Luthor got home, Olivia was sitting on the couch. She was reading a different book from this morning. On the nights that Lena came home late, Olivia would make dinner. Since tomorrow was the start of a new school day, the pair decided to order in.

“Do you know what you want tonight?” Lena asked leaning down to kiss her daughter’s head. “And before you say it, I do not have spermy breath.”

“I don’t get why people do that stuff,” Olviva said openly. “I mean, it’s just so gross.”

“You’d be surprised to know what you do and don’t like. And for the record, I don’t do that with Alex.”

“I don’t want details,” Olivia fake gagged.

“I just thought I would put your mind at ease. Now, back to dinner.”

Olivia turned to her mother, “Can we go out to eat tonight and invite Aunt Sam and Ruby?”

“I don’t know, Darling. They’ve probably already eaten.

“They haven’t. Ruby just texted me.”

Lena picked up her phone to call Sam but noticed a text from Alex.

**Sheriff: Meet, later?**

**Lena: School night, remember?**

**Sheriff: Right, I forgot.**

**Sheriff: When can I see you again?**

**Lena: I’m not sure.**

**Sheriff: What are you doing now?**

**Lena: Waiting for my daughter to decide about dinner.**

**Sheriff: Come here. I’m sure my mom would love you meet you both.**

**Lena: …**

**Sheriff: Come on, you’ll love her.**

**Lena: Only if Sam and Ruby come.**

Lena walked into her bedroom to change into something a little bit more relaxing. Called Sam and made the arrangement to have dinner with the Danvers’ family. Though she really did not want to have dinner with them. She is not dating Alex, does not want to date Alex, nor does she plan on Alex being her heat partner in a few weeks.

“What did you do?” Olivia yelled. “I do not want to eat with Sheriff Danvers!”

“Oh, good. Ruby told you.”

“Do you like hate me?”

“Get ready and let’s go,” Lena rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Kara arrived at her adoptive mother’s home, she breathed a sigh of relief. She’d been pretending all day and was grateful for a chance to just be herself.

When she got out of her Jeep, she saw two additional cars pull up. One was an older model 4-Runner, the other a Tesla. _You’ve got to be kidding me._

Ruby got out of the car and ran to Kara.

“Hi, Ruby! Hey Sam. What are you doing here?”

“Alex invited us over. I hope you don’t mind.”

Kara put on her best fake smile, “The more the merrier.”

“Hello again,” Olivia deadpanned.

“Wow, I don’t know how you are able to contain all that excitement,” Kara joked. “Hello again, Ms. Luthor.”

“Is this where you grew up?” Ruby asked.

“Um kind of. I moved in with the Danvers when I was 14.”

“You were adopted?” Olivia questioned.

“Yes, my biological parents were killed in a car crash. Drunk driver.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” Kara shrugged. “Follow me inside, I can give you a grand tour.”

* * *

Laughter filled the childhood home of Kara and Alex. The teenage girls asking about stories from when they were younger and the adults struggling to appear as innocent as possible. As much has Kara did not want to have the company, she was grateful for it in the end.

“Kara, Dear, will Caitlin be in this weekend?” Eliza asked.

“Oh, um, no. Star Labs has a big event happening. I told her to stay and attend. Besides I have so much work to do to the house.”

“Where are you at again?” Sam asked.

“Right by the beach front. I bought the old Jones property.”

“Kara, that place is haunted. And probably condemned,” Sam snorted.

“Ha, well, you know me. I like a good challenge.”

“What kind of work does it need?” Lena asked.

“Um, all of it?” Kara half answered, half questioned. “Not all of it is bad. I live in a camper right now. A buddy of mine is coming into town soon and from there we will decide what we can salvage or not. The house itself is great. Wrap around porch, 8 bedrooms all with balconies, 7 bathrooms, huge kitchen, and then I would add a couple other features.”

“That sounds like a huge project. Is it worth it?” Lena asked again.

“Yeah. It’s my favorite place in Midvale. Whenever I wanted to escape reality, I would go there and sit in the silence.”

“I never knew that,” Sam interjected.

“It was my little secret,” Kara shrugged it off. “It was the only place that I didn’t have to pretend. And Old Mr. Jones told the best stories,” Kara decided to change the subject to avoid admitting the real reason she bought the Miller property. “Anyway, Olivia, what instruments do you play?”

“Piano, violin, cello, flute, and I am learning the harp.”

“Wow, that is impressive. I tried to learn the harp, it’s not that easy.”

“Kara Danvers, who are you?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean?”

“When did you try to learn the harp?”

Kara chuckled, “Oh, when I was like 8 years old, maybe. I can actually play like 7 instruments.”

Sam looked at Alex and Eliza, “She has to be lying?”

“Nope. Kara is more talented than people give her credit.” Alex answered.

“I’m the music teacher, I need to know music.” Kara teased.

“Well, yes. But I mean I figured it was because you can sing and ya know, that’s an easy subject to teach.”

“It’s really not. But I just love music. Not as much as soccer, but music is what I shared with my parents. So, I keep that part of me locked away tight.”

“What do you play?” Olivia asked.

“Piano, violin, guitar, drums, saxophone, ukulele, and the banjo.”

“Banjo?” Olivia snickered.

“Olivia,” Lena side eyed her daughter.

Kara laughed at the face the young girl was giving her.

“Don’t make fun. It’s not that easy to play. And who doesn’t love a little bit of bluegrass?”

Sam looked hard at Kara. “I can’t decide if you just became a bigger dork or just got instantly hotter?”

“Mom!” Ruby gasped.

“Oh, for sure a bigger dork,” Alex replied.

“Are we done making fun?” Kara pretended to be offended.

“Yes, Kar, we are,” Sam gave a small nudge.

“Good, I need to head out. I’ve got a long day tomorrow. Thank you all for dinner. It was a nice welcome home.” Kara bid her farewells and headed home.

* * *

**The One: That wasn’t so bad.**

Kara looked at her phone when she saw the alert. A smile gently crossed her lips. She had just gotten home and was about to shower before bed.

**KD: Is this a trap?**

**The One: I don’t follow.**

**KD: *Sends screenshot of earlier conversation***

**The One: I’m sorry. I did not mean to sound so harsh.**

**KD: It’s okay. I know this is not easy on you.**

**The One: Or you.**

**KD: I just hate lying.**

**The One: She can’t know.**

**KD: I didn’t mean about that.**

**The One: I know what you meant.**

**KD: I’m glad you were there tonight. I’ve missed your smile.**

**The One: I’ve missed you**

Kara froze.

**The One: your smile too.**

**The One: I hit send too soon.**

**KD: Have a good night.**

**The One: You too, Kara.**

Kara closed her phone. Took a deep breath and proceeded with her shower. Trying very hard to ignore her recent text exchange.


	2. The passions that bind us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has had enough of her mother being single. She decides to set her up with a particular Alpha. Olivia gets conned into being a part of the soccer team. Kara meets a new friend and sparks begin to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Sunday came in the form of a Friday!

There are two things you need to know Ruby Arias. Kara Danvers is her idol and she has a plan to get her mom and Kara back together. Ever since she heard the pair used to date, she began her planning. There is just one problem; Kara is in a relationship.

“What do you think Caitlin Snow is like?” Ruby asked Olivia the next day at the café.

“Why do you care?”

“Curious. Oh! There is Kara,” Ruby squeaked. “Kara! Over here!”

Kara looked up at the two young girls and gave a small smile and a wave before walking toward them.

“Good morning, are you ready for the first day of school?” Kara asked.

“Beyond ready,” Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

“And what about you, Olivia?”

“As long as I don’t have to hear my mother having sex, I’m ready for anything.”

“I see,” Kara deadpanned. “Are you going to try out for the soccer team like Ruby?”

“Not on your life,” Olivia scoffed.

“Liv, oh, em, gee, that would be so cool if we both were on the team! Please try out! Or practice with me!” Ruby squealed with excitement.

“Thanks, Kara,” Olivia rolled her eyes as the coach smirked at the girls.

“Hey, stranger,” Sam said approaching everyone.

“Mom tell Liv she should try out for soccer with me,” Ruby begged.

“Oh, honey, I don’t know. Liv has a lot of other things to worry about.”

Olivia smiled at Sam, grateful that she got her. Though the smile did not last long. Olivia caught a glimpse of her mother and Sheriff Danvers walking toward them.

“Good Morning,” Alex beamed after coming to a pause near the group. She placed her hand on the small of Lena’s back before asking the group what they are talking about.

“Nothing,” Olivia snapped too quickly.

Lena looked like she wanted to kill her daughter. Emerald green eyes looked back at Olivia’s honey colored eyes, “Olivia Luthor, cut it out!”

“Or?” Olivia asked after raising her eyebrow like Lena so often does when defying someone.

Lena created a fist with both hands, went to take a step toward her daughter, but was pulled back by her Alpha lover. “Calm down. She’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“Breathe, Lee,” Sam helped reassure her best friend before returning to her claimed niece. “Whatever crawled up your tail, needs to find its away out. Or else Coach Danvers here will give you the worst position on the team. Do I make myself clear?”

“No, she won’t!” Olivia snapped back.

Kara looked at the group when all eyes fell on her. “What?”

Lena huffed and walked away. “Kar, seriously, a little help?” Alex stated with a strong sense of annoyance.

“Right! Yeah, sorry. Olivia, why don’t you help me manage the team. I need someone who can help do admin items, prepare water and snacks, help record games, amongst other things,” Kara offered.

“And if I refuse?”

“Do you really want to hear your mom and I having sex after school too?” Alex quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

“So Kara, when do I start managing?” Olivia responded causing the group to laugh.

“Well, please call me Coach Danvers. Since you are a student and managing the soccer team, I want to avoid any favoritism. Same for you Ruby”

“Ok, sure.”

“As for starting, I need to clear a few details with your mom, but please meet after school for a team meeting and record the minutes. From there we will discuss next steps,” Kara looked at her watch and realized she needed to run to a meeting before school. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to go. Enjoy your first day”

“We will head out with you, Kar. Bye girls,” Alex said.

“Love you both!” Sam blew kissed as both girls rolled their eyes.

“What are you smiling about?” Olivia asked turning to Ruby.

“Do you think I look anything like Kara?”

“Um. What are you getting at, Rubs?”

“I mean, do you think she is my Alpha parent?”

Olivia shrugged. “Anything is possible, I guess.”

“Can I tell you a secret, Liv?”

“What?”

“I’m going to try to get my mom and Kara back together,” Ruby whispered.

“I don’t think that is a good idea. Kara is with someone.”

“But Caitlin isn’t here.”

“Rubs, please don’t get your hopes up.”

“I’m not, Olivia. Let’s go before we are late to school.”

* * *

By lunch time, Kara was overwhelmed. She’d been constantly hit on by students, every class someone asked for her autograph, or no one paid attention. The only thing going for her right now was an hour away from students and the calmness of the teacher’s lounge.

“Kara Danvers, right?” a dark-skinned woman asked.

“Um, maybe?”

“I’m Kelly Olsen. I’m the guidance counselor. And Jimmy Olsen’s sister.”

“Oh, yeah! James told me that you worked here. He’s one of the best photographers. He always gets a great action shot of me.”

“Yeah, he loves taking your photos. Do you mind if I join you? I promise not to talk your ear off.”

“Please. How long have you worked here?”

“A couple years. I moved here after my wife died. I couldn’t take the city life anymore.”

“I know what you mean. How did you find this place?”

“Well actually, my wife used to live here. We always planned to move back after we got out of service.”

“What branch?”

“Army.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your wife. Any chance I might know her?”

“No, she moved away when she was 8 or 9. Her grandfather lived here all his life. You might know him. Myrann Jones.”

“Seriously?”

“The one and only.”

“I just bought the property from his son, John.”

“He sold it to you?” Kelly asked surprised.

“Yeah, well, Mr. Jones always told the best stories. And I loved helping him out around the house. Even though it was a death trap,” Kara chuckled. “It was always my dream to buy it.”

“John struggled for years. It was supposed to go to me and my wife, but when she died, I couldn’t bear the thought of not sharing it with her.”

“Well, if you ever want to visit, my door is always open.”

“Thank you.”

As Kara and Kelly continued to talk, Lena Luthor walked into the lounge. Kara could not help but notice what Lena was wearing. She did not dare look before. In fact she tried hard not to look at her sister’s girlfriend. But in this moment, Kara wanted to enjoy it while she could. She noticed that Lena wore a black pinstripe pant suit with dark blue shirt and blue high heels. The way the suit hugged Lena in all the right ways caused Kara’s cock to slightly harden. When Lena looked towards Kara, Kara closed her eyes to get rid of the mental images forming in her mind.

“Kelly, so glad you made it back,” Lena said approaching the women. A smirk on her face after catching Kara Danvers looking at her.

“Yeah, I got back late last night.”

“Where did you go?” Kara interjected herself into the conversation. Avoiding eye contact with Lena.

“I was in Ethiopia with some old Army friends. I spent the entire summer there working to help rebuild a local village. It was truly amazing.”

“Well let me know if you miss doing physical labor, I could use some help at the house,” Kara teased.

“Ya know, I might just take you up on that,” Kelly replied with a twinkle in her eye.

“It’s a date!” Kara smiled back.

“Coach Danvers, how is your first day?” Lena interrupted, not sure how she felt about the flirting happening in front of her.

“Let’s see, 5 boys challenged me to a lifting competition, 6 girls asked if I needed a cycle partner, and no one listened to a single thing I said in class today.”

“Only 6 girls?” Kelly said flirtatiously.

Kara quirked her eyebrow, “Yeah, I think I’m losing my touch. I figured it would be double that by now.”

“Day’s not over, Coach,” Lena said while sliding into a chair next to Kelly. Lena wanted to keep Kara’s attention on her. She’s not sure why, but there is something about the blond that Lena finds, irresistible.

“True. Either of you want to take bets on how many parents hit on me later today?” Kara could tell Lena was trying to get her attention. They way she tired to command the conversation or the way she would look at her. Kara struggled to maintain her composure. Struggled not to inhale the scents in the room, but more importantly struggling not to release her own pheromones.

The fact that two women are thriving for Kara’s attention is exhilarating for the Alpha. It had been years since women silently fought for her like this. Caitlin is amazing, but she never showed any signs of jealously. Like she always knew Kara would be loyal to her. Scratch that, that Kara was loyal to the one that broke her. No one else even compared, but it was still nice having two incredibly beautiful women work for her attention.

“What is happening later?” Kelly asked snapping Kara out of her gaze.

“I’m meeting the current soccer players and their parents. Midvale hasn’t done too great since I left, and I want to make some changes. Starting with everyone has to tryout again to make the team. Practices start in a couple weeks, so I want them to really think about this. Once tryouts start, they’ll have 2 weeks to impress me before I announce the roster.”

“Will you open it up to new players?” Kelly questioned.

“Yeah, Principal Hunter is making the announcement next week. I need to fill 20 spots.”

“I don’t know much about soccer, but why so many people?”

“Well, games are played with 11 players from each team. Technically regulations will allow you to have a minimum of 8 players on the field, but that only happens in special occasions. So, in order to play the game, you want enough people to cover the 11 players needed for a full game, subs for those players, and to be able to cover if anyone is injured or suspended.”

“Why would someone get suspended?”

“Depends on how they are doing in school, parent’s request, or if they get suspended due to red cards in a previous game?”

“Red card?” Kelly asked looking confused.

“It’s a penalty of sorts,” Lena quickly jumped in. “Red card means a player did something that could harm another player or something along that line. Also, if they get 2 yellows in a game it automatically means a red card.”

“Since when did you know anything about soccer?” Kelly quizzed Lena.

“Oh, um. I once was friends with a girl who played,” Lena brushed it off.

“Well, I am certainly interested in knowing more. Kara, would you be willing to teach me?” Kelly asked with a smile.

“I’d be honored. Let me give you my number so we can set something up.”

Lena watched the exchange feeling her heart rumble. _Why am I so jealous right now? I am not attracted to Kelly. And I sure as hell don’t want anything to do with Kara._

“Great, well I need to run. It was nice to meet you Kara. I look forward to seeing you soon,” Kelly winked.

“You too,” Kara blushed back.

“Are you done?” Lena snorted when Kelly left the room.

“Excuse me?” Kara snapped back.

“You have a fiancé and you are flirting.”

“How do you know I have a fiancé?” Kara probed.

“Alex told us at the café yesterday,” Lena stared heavily at Kara.

“Oh, um, about that. Caitlin and I broke up. Well I mean we are going to break up. I just don’t know how to tell her. I don’t want to break her heart. She was so good to me after everything happened. And to be honest, I never asked her to marry me. We’ve been together so long that everyone just assumed,” Kara rambled.

“How long have you been together?” Lena chastised herself for being invested right now.

“On and off for about 11 years,” Kara deadpanned. “We met my Junior year of college. My friend, Barry Allen introduced us. We dated for bit and then broke up. We didn’t start dating again until Barry got married a few years later. So, I guess you can say this last go around, we’ve been together 6 years.”

“Why haven’t you proposed?”

Kara looked Lena in the eyes for a moment before answering, “She doesn’t feel like the one.”

Before Lena could respond, the bell rang, and Kara stood to leave.

“By the way, Olivia is going to manage the soccer team. I can’t be sure, but I think her change is coming.”

“That would explain her moodiness,” Lena signed.

“Right, well anyway, I need to discuss some of the details of the manager with you. Can we meet after my meeting with parents?”

“Um, yeah, sure.”

“Great, see you then,” Kara quickly walked away from Lena.

 _Fuck._ Lena thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still think Lena is the one? I mean she might be.... I'm supercorp shipper, but I think everyone needs to suffer a little before it's actually confirmed... Who knows.. Maybe Kara finds a new love


	3. Letting people in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Principle Hunter talk to the parents about changes for the upcoming season, Kara shares how she fell in love with soccer, and Olivia realizes she needs to let people in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost stopped writing this story. Last chapter had a lot of comments that bothered me. I get that people will say negative things and this may not be their story. I didn't do it for that. I wrote it for me. I wrote it for my headspace. And I will continue to do it for me. Whether it gets kudos or not. 
> 
> If this story is not for you, I get it, there are a lot of stories that aren't for me. If you get bored with it, I get that too. I hope you find stories you do like. I know I've bookmarked a few and I am always looking for more!

When Samantha Arias was 14 years old, she discovered her fate as an Omega. Typically, Omega’s presented as early as 16 years old, Betas as early as 13 years old, and Alphas as early as 15 years old. While most changes happen when young pups reach a respectable, there are a few that change early. Sam was one of those few. She turned 14 a few months before she felt the effects of her first heat. With no guidance from her mother, Sam turned to the safest person she knew. Eliza Danvers, the local pediatrician and her new best friend’s mother.

Sam grew up next to the Danvers family. When they adopted Kara, they became close relatively quickly, being described as ‘thick as thieves’ from their teachers. Their friendship lead some to believe there was more than just friendship there. Sam could not deny she was attracted to the newest Danvers sister. And yes, there was a small part of her that fell in love with her, but Sam always knew that Kara was meant to be just her best friend and nothing more. Or at least, Kara would only view her as such.

On morning of her first heat, Sam skipped school and went to see Eliza. When Eliza opened the door, she quickly walked out and shut the door behind her.

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Eliza asked in hurry.

“I need to talk to you about something. I don’t feel well, and I am little concerned that I am changing,” Sam was saddened to possibly learn she would end up being a Beta.

“I see. Well can I examine you in a little while? Alex is home and I need to address her immediately,” Eliza said in a rushed tone.

“Sure, Dr. Danvers. Is Alex okay?” Sam asked after taking a deep breath in.

 _What’s that smell?_ She thought to herself.

“Yes. Come back in an hour,” Eliza entered the house and shut the door just as quickly as she opened it.

Sam wandered for a bit before deciding to go to the beach. This was where she first met Kara. A smile danced across a young Sam’s face. Just as quickly as it came, it left when Sam realized a weird tingle presenting between her legs.

“What the..”

* * *

Kara sat in the auditorium waiting for parents and students to arrive. Olivia sat in the front with Ruby. It was obvious that Olivia did not want to be there, and Kara knew it. While Kara knew that Olivia joined against her will, Kara was still glad the young brunette was here. Kara was an outsider and so was Olivia. She read Olivia’s school filer earlier that day and learned that Olivia could have tested out of high school and into college, but she did not. When Kara asked around why Olivia would stay, no one could give her clear answer, because no one knew.

“Well, Coach Danvers, are you ready?” Principal Rip Hunter asked.

“I think so,” Kara inhaled a deep breath.

“Great, now let’s greet the parents.”

* * *

After the meeting, some parents were outraged. Threatening to pull their kids from the school and enrolling them elsewhere. This did not bother Kara, she knew most of the threats were just for theatrics, but Rip was losing his mind. Trying to convince Kara that some players do not need to try out. Kara stood her ground reminding Rip that this was not about letting players on the team but rather helping them to learn humility and build character. Something most professional player lack.

“I’ve never seen Rip freak out like that,” a familiar voice hummed.

“Kelly. Hi! What are you doing here?” Kara quizzed.

“I wanted to catch you, I heard you were reviewing student files. I wanted to offer my knowledge over dinner,” Kelly offered. “Tonight.”

Before Kara could reply they were interrupted.

“Coach Danvers, are we going to have enough players for the team?” Ruby asked concerned.

“Yes! Once they see how much fun we are going to have, they will be begging to tryout!” Kara said with enthusiasm.

“Wow, you need to work on your acting skills,” Olivia snorted.

“Liv? Can we cool the sarcasm?” Sam asked.

“I was being honest!” Olivia offered back.

“She’s not wrong, Sammy-Bear,” Kara grinned after announcing Sam’s nickname.

“Sammy-Bear?” Ruby and Olivia questioned with a smile on their face.

“Cool, thanks Kar-bear!” Sam laughed back.

“I couldn’t help it! Someone needed to lighten the mood.”

“Alright. Well do you want to get out of here and have dinner with us?” Sam asked Kara.

“I can’t, I already have plans,” Kelly blushed at the admission.

“With?” Ruby asked.

“Oh, well, I am meeting Olivia’s mother in a few to discuss some details about the manager job and I have to meet a contractor at the house to go over a few things,” Kara turned to Kelly. “Sorry, I can’t do dinner, but maybe you can come over the weekend and help with the house and we talk then.”

“I’d love that,” Kelly smiled. I’ll text you later.”

“Great,” Kara responded as Kelly walked away.

“Did you just schedule a date with Kelly Olsen?” Sam asked impressed.

“Um, no-no I did n-n-not,” Kara stuttered. “Remember, I have a fiancé.”

“I guess you know we know. Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked offended.

“Sam, we haven’t talked in years. And if I remember correctly, you started and ended the fight by..“

“Let’s talk about this later,” Sam demanded, knowing that this was going to lead to another fight. One she did not want to have in front of her daughter.

“Okay, dinner, this weekend?” Kara asked with a hint of embarrassment.

“Only if you give me a tour of the fancy new place,” Sam grinned.

“Deal,” Kara smiled.

“Are you flirting?” Ruby asked with a big grin on her face.

“No, dear daughter, we are not. We always acted like this. This is what you call, falling back into a habit.”

“Oh, well can we come to dinner?” Ruby motioned between her and Olivia.

“We will see,” Kara offered. “But if you don’t mind, Olivia, your mom is here. Let’s go discuss what is going to happen next.

* * *

Kara led Lena and Olivia out to the field. She wanted to take the time to separate herself from what happened in the auditorium. She also just wanted to walk in the grass, taking a second to gather her thoughts and remind herself why she was here.

Kara took a deep breath before talking directly to Olivia, “Are you okay helping me out with the team?”

“I didn’t think I had a choice,” Olivia deadpanned. “I mean the way Alex talked ear-“

“Alex failed at being funny,” Lena offered. “She called me when she left the café upset. I told her to give you space and maybe when you are ready you can talk to her about what happened.”

“Alex even called me. She knows she crossed a line. She just really likes your mom and just wants you to like her too,” Kara said softly. “But you do have a choice about being on the team. Before you decide, I’d liked to tell you a story.”

Lena nodded noticing how Kara’s demeaner changed. How the blonde who usually seems put together has become disconnected to a certain extent.

“I told you the other day that my parents died in a car crash. I was in the car with them. I walked away without a single scratch on my body, but I had every emotional scar you can imagine. I was 13 when they died and a few weeks later I moved in with the Danvers family,” Kara paused to take a deep breath. She wanted to keep her emotions in check, but the truth is, she never could keep them in check when she talked about her parents.

“Alex struggled the most when I moved in. Her parents never talked about adopting another child until they read my story in the paper. My cousin Clark Kent wrote about his struggles trying to help raise a teenage girl, but admitted he knew nothing. Jeremiah wrote him a letter about how he understood Clark’s struggle. They exchanged a few letters before a plan was made of all of us to meet. Clark never intended for the Danvers to adopt me, but he could tell there was something special about the bond that I formed with the older couple. Alex on the other hand, hated that I came to live with them. It took a couple years for us to truly get along with each other. Then we had a huge fight before I went to college. We both said things we regret, but we still never got over the pain.

“Anyway, no one liked me much. I was an outsider that no one understood, except Sam,” Kara smiled at the memory of the first time they met. “Sam instantly became my best friend, but I still put distance between us. I lost my family and I didn’t want to get close to anyone. I was terrified they would leave me.”

Olivia stared at the coach, watching every move and facial expression. She studied Kara trying to figure out what she was telling her.

“I barely survived my first semester and the summer that followed wasn’t that much easier. Alex started to present as an alpha, Sam was presenting as an omega, and I was still scared that I would lose everyone,” Kara took a deep breath. “I met Myrann Jones while walking the beach and he offered to let me spend my summer working for him, but I had to promise to find my new identity. I could not be the girl who lost her family and ruined her stepsister’s life.

“Eliza was the only person who knew about the time I spent with Myrann. We were both lonely and found comfort in the other’s company. Just before school started, Myrann encouraged me to make new friends,” Kara chuckled as she continued reminiscence about her past. “He was so mad when he found out I made up imaginary friends.

“My first week was unbearable. Sam was still struggling being a new Omega and Alex was, well she was Alex,” Kara frowned. “I love my sister and I would do anything for her. I know she is not easy to get along with, so I get why you are so guarded. Alex never had it easy. Her father died a few months after I came to live with them. He had a heart attack while they were on a fishing trip. She kept him alive all the way to the hospital, but it was too late. He died a couple hours after they arrived. That’s when we both put a little more effort into being sisters. For Jeremiah.”

“Is there a point to the story?” Olivia snickered back.

Before Lena could chastised the young woman’s attitude, Kara responded, “Yes, there is. After the first week of school, I started to get bullied. Sam would try to defend me, but she could only do but so much. Eventually Alex tired to protect me, but I knew it was out of guilt.

“One day after lunch, I was slammed into a locker and hit my head pretty hard. It hurt so bad that eventually I went to see the school nurse. On the way there, I passed by the A/V room and saw someone looking over highlight film. They were studying soccer matches from around the world and I was so mesmerized by the way players moved.

“I stood there for a long time before the person in the room acknowledged my presence. Harrison Wells took one look at me and pracitally forced me to manager the team. I was scared of out my mind,” Kara laughed and then proceeded to mimic her former coach’s behavior.

Olivia laughed at Kara, “I still don’t get why you are telling me any of this.”

“I used isolation to cope with everything that happened to me. I pushed people away. Myrann knew that and when I met Coach Wells, he knew it too. He saw the way my eyes lit up watching old soccer footage that he offered to teach more about it and even trained me to play. He’s the reason I am who I am.

“Olivia, you are so many incredible things. You are smart, talented, honest, humble, and generous. No one says a negative thing about you. Someone is struggling you help them. You are a good person. Yet, you want people to think you aren’t. Why is that?”

“People always let me down,” Olivia says with tears in her eyes. “If I intentionally push them away, then they can’t hurt me. It’s the Luthor rite of passage.”

Lena stared at her daughter, realizing the weight of the words. Lena attempted to move closer, wanting to console her daughter, but stopped when Olivia looked straight at her.

“Mom,” Olivia paused. “Can I stay on the team?”

“Of course. If this is what you want.”

Olivia smiled gently and looked at Kara, “What happens now?”

“Well, you have to be at every practice. You help fill water bottles, set up and clean up, you will help put films together, work on organizing meal/snack sign ups, and maybe even train. You need to maintain your grades, lose the sass, and talk to Alex. She knows you hate that she is dating your mom, but she doesn’t know why you hate her.”

“I don’t hate her,” Olivia mumbled.

“Then why are you so rude to us?” Lena asked. “And don’t say it is because we are having sex and you hear it. We talked about me seeing Alex. And apart from the other day, you’ve heard us twice, despite what you tell everyone else. And both times, you weren’t supposed to be home.”

“I guess it is because I know you don’t feel the same way about her that she does about you,” Olivia shrugged. “I like Alex, but I don’t like Alex for you.”

Lena stared at her daughter processing the words of her recent admission before looking at Kara. “Do you mind if we head out? Apparently, Olivia and I have a lot to unpack.”

“Sure! I’ll see the two of you tomorrow,” Kara said walking away from both women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to end this where people think I don't appreciate any feedback. I do, even the not so nice ones. It's just difficult when you spend time thinking about the stories and the characters. 
> 
> Please be mindful that this is still my story to tell. I will not just add any character to the story just because no one wants this version of Lena for this Kara when they know very little about anyone (who still might not end up with Kara). As the story continues to grow and shift, I will add people that I feel will fit the narrative. People like, Barry and Iris, Oliver, Laurel, Caitlin, Winn, I've been thinking about Manchester Black and Ben Lockwood. Maybe a few others like Morgan Edge or Maxwell Lord. Obviously Cat Grant will have a role in this story. I want the characters to have value to this story. I will take your feedback into consideration and even shout out if there is specific one I like. But please be mindful this is still my story.
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	4. Things never go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a sneak peak into Alex's past. Kara has her first practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback. I definitely feel a lot better about the story. I decided to update early. I have to work tomorrow, plus this is going to be pretty long week for me emotionally.

Alex Danvers has only ever loved two women. Her ex-wife Maggie Sawyer and now, Lena Luthor. Alex never dreamed of the day that her and Maggie would ever break up. They had plans. They wanted to build a house, travel the world, get a dog, and grow old together. 

They got married so fast. Maybe a little too fast Alex will now admit. Alex was 22 when they met and before she turned 23, they were married. Alex had just been deputized and asked to join the Midvale Sheriff’s softball team. Alex did not know the first thing about playing softball, yet here she was. Their first game was scheduled against the Midvale Fire Department where Maggie was just a rookie. The moment they first met; Maggie had fallen love. It took Alex a bit longer. Maggie was a Beta and Alex had never been with a Beta before. It took a lot for the pair to make their marriage work. Which is why Alex was so hurt when Maggie left.

Maggie left just shy of their 10th wedding anniversary. Promising Alex that she just needed space. Almost a year later, Alex was served with divorce papers. She begged Maggie to explain what happened and why she left, but Maggie never answered. 

When they had to show up to court 6 months ago, Maggie was there with someone new. And they had an infant with them. Alex was livid. She wanted children, but Maggie did not. Alex settled for a life she did not want to get the girl she did. Only to watch both slip away.

The separation broke Alex. She had started drinking, was on the verge of losing her job, and no one wanted to be near her. Kara had long stop coming around. Eliza hated to see her daughter so sad. Alex had no one, until Lena Luthor.

After Maggie left, Alex never imagined being with another woman. Let alone falling for one. There was something about Lena. Maybe it was the way the Omega commanded the room or the power she held in their relationship, whatever it was, Alex craved more.

Alex thought back to the first few weeks they started seeing each other. Lena made her rules very clear. No one should ever know, no PDA, no sleep overs, no late-night texting, no talking, no blowjobs, always wear a condom, pull out before ejaculating, no contact whatsoever during their cycles, and Alex was not allowed over if Olivia was home. That changed when Olivia walked in on them kissing and the mother/daughter duo had a nice long talk. Eventually, the pair became careless about who knew, until Kara came home. Which bothered Alex more than she cared to admit.

* * *

Saturday morning, Kara held her first 7:30am practice. She had been there since 7:00am making sure everything was ready for the team. By 7:23am, only 3 people had shown up. Ruby, Olivia, and some girl she can’t remember her name.

 _This is going to be a disaster,_ Kara thought to herself.

“Okay ladies, we are going to wait a few more minutes to give the others time to make it,” though she doubts they will.

“Coach? Are you sure they know about the practice?” Olivia asked.

“Yes, I sent an email to the parents. Why else would,” Kara paused trying to remember the other girls name.

“Jess?” Olivia offered.

“Yes, Jess. How would she know to be here?”

Olivia laughed, “Coach, Jess is here because she stayed at Ruby’s last night and had nothing else to do. She didn’t even sign up for the team.”

_Great! This just keeps getting better._

“Let’s start warmups, then do some light jogging around the field,” Kara told the team. “Olivia, you too.”

“Ugh,” Olivia rolled her eyes.

A couple minutes later, Sam and Lena arrived at the field. Both women noticed that no one else is there.

“Did yall get my email?” Kara asked sprinting over.

“What email?” Sam asked.

“Seriously?” Kara looked annoyed. “I sent a schedule to parents about these practices. I guess I’ll ask Olivia to help with communications too.”

“Kara, we can help if you need us,” Sam suggested.

“I know, but it’s just,” Kara trailed off watching the girl’s goof off. “Would you mind taking pictures?”

“Sure,” Sam said with confusion as Kara ran into the fieldhouse. 

Kara returned to the field holding water guns and a couple gallon buckets. The three young women looked extremely confused.

“Okay, ladies, we are going to play a game. It’s called keep away, but there is a twist,” Kara held up the water gun and water balloons with no water.

“What do you have planned?” Ruby said excited.

“You have to keep the ball away from your opponents while avoiding getting hit by water,” Kara grinned.

Once the water guns and balloons were filled, Sam took videos and photos of the girl’s practice. For the first time in months, Kara was genuinely happy. She laughed every time Olivia hit Ruby or when Ruby would throw a balloon and it never contacted a person. Kara was also impressed with the skills each young woman possessed. She watched the way they interacted with each other. Watched Ruby’s skills as a keeper, watched Olivia as she interacted with the others and was truly amazed at how much Olivia learned. Then there was.. _Jess?_ She was amazing. She reminded Kara a lot of herself at that age. Well they all did, but Jess was something else. She controlled the ball well, her movements were smooth like a brand new road, her posture was better than most professional players. Kara had to have the girl on her team.

“Okay, Coach, your turn!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Okay, I’ll play. Good luck trying to hit..” Kara stood still letting the water drip off her body. Lena and Sam busted out laughing.

“Sorry, Coach, I thought we had started,” Olivia teased.

“I’ll get you back, Luthor!” Kara joked back. “Ruby, count us off.”

* * *

At the end of practice everyone helped clean up while Sam posted the videos and photos to Instagram and Facebook. As well as the schedule for remaining practices.

“I forgot how ripped Kara is,” Sam said staring at the blonde after the final video uploaded.

“What?” Lena said snapping out of her trance.

“You can see her abs through the shirt. In high school she used to practice in just a sports bra. And no one complained.”

“You might want to lose the drool, she’s walking over,” Lena teased.

“Thanks for the social media help,” Kara beamed. “What were you just talking about?”

“Memories,” Sam quickly replied. “Kelly coming over today?”

“Um, in the afternoon. We are going to work on the exterior of the house. Alex might come over later.”

“You know Ruby won’t turn down a chance to hang with her hero,” Sam giggled.

“What about you?” Kara said staring straight at Lena.

“I’ll talk to Olivia. She still wants to take time from seeing Alex.”

“That’s understandable. I can’t imagine how hard it is on you,” Kara noticed as Lena stared straight at Olivia.

“It is, but the reward is worth the sacrifice,” Lena smiled as she watched her daughter.

Sam followed their gaze and saw Olivia laughing. Something that Olivia does not do often and rarely in the presence of her mother. When Kara and Sam turned back to Lena, they saw a hint of a smile and tears glistening in her eyes.

Olivia turned when she felt eyes on her. Looking closely at her mother. Olivia knew her mother was still processing everything she told her just days ago. How Olivia hates telling people that Lena adopted her after Lena’s cousin died, how they lied about why no one heard from them for 8 years, how she still has nightmares about Lex, and dreams about a woman she does not know. Olivia told her mother everything and in return, Lena told her daughter everything. Everything but who her Alpha parent was. Like Olivia, Lena is still terrified of her brother Lex and just how far his grasp reaches from the grave.


	5. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's past isn't sunshines and rainbows. Kara has a few surprises for Ruby and Olivia. Kara and Caitlin finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting early again. I am off from work due to bereavement and I had some time on my hands. I changed a few things in the chapter than I originally planned, but I think I am happy with the way this turned out.

Lena had graduated high school and was granted early admissions to college when she was 16 years old. The pressures were weighing heavily on her. She wanted to go to college at MIT, but her stepmother did not think she was good enough for such an education. She forced Lena to go to Metropolis University, until she turned 18, from there she could do what she wanted.

Struggling being a new Omega and also from the pressures of being a Luthor, Lena's parents thought it best if she spent the summer at one of their private estates in Midvale. Away from the city, away from the family business and mostly away from them. Lena did not complain. She would take the summer to plan her course to MIT, while also taking summer courses at MU. Deciding she did not have time for anything else.

The start of that summer, Lena stayed inside as much as she could. Only going outside to read on the balcony or go for walks on the beach watching as the sun would set. She would travel once a week the local library to get more books. She'd spend hours searching the stacks, looking for anything that would catch her attention. Often times switching between fiction and nonfiction. This week deciding to focus on book series by V.C. Andrews. An author she knew very little about, but enjoyed the scandalous nature of the books.

On one visit, Lena was walking out the door carrying her books when she ran into a young brunette with brown eyes. 

“Oh, my apologies,” the teenage Luthor offered as she ran into the other teen.

“No worries. I actually saw you from across the street and was running to open the door. Do you need some help?”

“Oh, no thank you. I am fine," Lena smiled.

"I am Sam. Are you new to Midvale?"

"No. I am just visiting for the summer. I am staying over at Swan Beach," Lena replied.

"Well, if you are looking for something to do, a few of us are having a bonfire on the beach tonight," Sam stated with a huge smile on her face pointing to a couple other people. 

“I'll think about it.” Lena said as her eyes landed on a blonde hair girl who kept looking at her nervously.

That weekend Lena met the Alpha she never knew she wanted. Becoming fast friends and even faster lovers. Neither wanting the romance to end, but knowing they are from different worlds, wanting different things, and going to different schools, or so they thought.

It was weeks after she started school before she realized she was carrying her Alpha Lover's pup. She did what she could to cover it up. Vowing not to let the Luthor's know about the pup growing inside her. She wanted to keep the pup, hoping to always remember the Alpha she shared the child with. Remember the way the Alpha looked at her, the way the Alpha touched her, and how the Alpha made her feel like the only Omega in the world. Protecting the pup inside her became her first priority.

Lena knew her family would not be pleased. Lillian would treat her with the same regard that she treated her biological mother, a whore. Lionel would ignore the child much like he did with Lena as she got older. Lex would pretend to love the child only to get what he wants in the end. Lena wanted better for her child. Lena never wanted her child to question if she was loved.

Lena gave birth to Olivia a few months after turning 17 years old. She was in her second semester at school and was able to hide the pregnancy quite well. The only people who knew were her closest friends, Andrea Rojas and Jack Spheer. Both promising to help Lena keep the baby quiet until she could turned 18 and could run away. It was always the option, but one thing still threatened it all, the Alpha.

* * *

Kelly arrived at Kara’s place just before 3:00pm. She brought enough beer and wine to share with the others that were coming later in the evening. While she hated to share Kara’s company, she did like that she would get to meet and hang out with more people.

“Hey,” Kara said walking out of her camper. “Thanks for being so flexible about Sam and Alex coming over!”

“Yeah, I’m excited to see them,” Kelly fibbed. “Will the Luthor’s be coming over?”

“I don’t know. Lena and Olivia are working out some mother-daughter issues. The invitation was open, but I doubt they will come.”

“Anything I should be worried about? Ya know as the school counselor?” Kelly asked.

“Nope. Anyway, let me show you the blueprints for the house,” Kara quickly changed the subject.

* * *

Kara and Kelly sat outside the camper talking for a couple hours before anyone else arrived. They talked about past relationships, growing up, and where they want to be in the future. Kara stayed very quiet while Kelly talked. Listening to every word, until her phone rang.

Kara looked down and saw Caitlin calling her. She had avoided Caitlin most of the day but knew she could not keep avoiding the woman. She should Alpha up and just end the relationship.

“Excuse me, I need to take this call,” Kara said standing up and walking away.

“Hey, sorry. I was outside, and my phone was in the camper,” Kara lied. “How are you?”

“Stressed, but that is normal. How are you?”

“Good. I had my first practice today, it tanked.”

“I’m sorry, Babe.”

“It’s fine. Sam took some photos and posted them, hopefully some of the girls will see what they missed out on.”

“Speaking of missed,” Caitlin replied sounding a little upset. “I know you said you needed space and I am willing to give you what you need, but Kara..” Caitlin trailed off.

“How is Ronnie?” Kara asked referring to Caitlin’s research partner.

“He is good. He’s taking a couple days off next week for his rut. I might take off too.”

“Is your heat coming?” Kara asked with a bit of tension.

“No, but I was hoping I can see you. Kara, we need to talk about what is going to happen with us. I love you and I want to be with, but only if you still want me. Otherwise, we need to break up. Ronnie has asked me out and a part of me wants to say yes.”

“Then say yes,” Kara encouraged the woman on the other end. “I want you to be happy. And you deserve someone who isn’t broken like me.”

“Kara, you aren’t broken. Just a little bent,” Caitlin giggled a little bit. “I still want to see you.”

“Okay, but seriously, say yes to Ronnie. And tell me all about it.”

“Won’t that be weird?” Caitlin asked.

“Oh, totally weird,” Kara teased. “Maybe you can visit for our first game of the season and see the new place.”

“I’d love that, Kar. Anyway, if you don’t mind. I think I might call Ronnie.”

Kara smiled, “Don’t put out on the first date.”

“I’ll never live that down, will I?”

“Ha! Probably not. It’s still my favorite Caitlin story,” Kara laughed. “Bye Caitlin.”

“Bye Kara,” Caitlin said with a bit of sadness and finality. They both knew a breakup was inevitable. They were growing up and apart. They wanted different things, but mostly they were looking for different people.

When Kara turned around, she saw 3 vehicles approaching. Sam, Eliza, and Alex were all in tow driving up her long driveway. She smiled feeling almost normal for the first time in months. She still had a long way to go and her physical recovery was taking longer than she wanted, but her therapist would be proud of her mental recovery. So far today was a good day, despite breaking up with Caitlin.

* * *

Ruby was the first out of the car and ran to Kara. “Coach, guess what!”

“What?”

“Five former players texted me about practice and want to come next time and seven new girls want to tryout now!”

“Really?” Kara asked surprised.

“Yup,” Sam replied. “Also 4 single mom’s and one single dad asked for your number. I told them you were taken.”

“About that,” Kara started to admit. “Caitlin and I just broke up.”

“Are you okay with that?” Sam asked with concern.

“Yeah, I am. I don’t want to tell my family yet. Can you keep this between us?”

“Of course, but why did you end it?” Sam asked.

“There are other things I need to focus on. Work, the team, my relationship with Alex and Eliza, my mental health, my recovery, and my upcoming rut,” Kara rolled her eyes.

Sam however decided to take a moment to peak at Kara’s crotch. Wondering if any of the features are still the same as they were back in high school.

“Hello sweetheart!” Eliza shined when looking at Kara.

“Hi, Eliza! Let me introduce you to my co-worker Kelly,” Kara walked over to Kelly.

When Kara finished introducing her family to Kelly, she heard another car coming up the driveway. From the distance it looked like a small car, but as the car slowly moved closer, Kara noticed it was a Tesla. Lena and Olivia had decided to come after all. Kara smiled and escaped into her camper to retrieve the gift she bought Olivia.

* * *

As the Luthor’s exited the car, Alex looked at Olivia unsure of what to do. She wanted to talk to the teenager but knew that she needed to wait for Olivia to come to her. Instead she sat by Kelly and waited, hoping that Olivia would talk to her and give her a chance to apologize.

“Liv!” Ruby yelled while running to the young girl.

“Hey! This place looks so cool,” Olivia grinned. “Do you think Coach will let us hang out here?”

“Only if you offer to help,” Kara responded. “Here, I got you something I think you will like.”

Olivia took the box from Kara and turned it over in her hand. She cocked her eyebrow and looked at Kara, “What is it?”

“A gift,” Kara teased. “Open it up.”

Olivia opened the box and inside was a coach’s whistle like the one Kara has. “A whistle?” Olivia asked a little confused. It was silver with a with a black string to go around her neck. She looked it over and noticed her initials engraved on one side and a date on the other.

“You can’t help me boss people around without a good whistle,” Kara smiled at the girl. “I saw how much fun you had today helping coach Ruby and um,” Kara trailed off.

“Jess,” Olivia completed Kara’s thought.

“Right, Jess. Anyway, Coach Wells gave me my own whistle after I started managing the team and I wanted to keep the tradition.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Olivia responded with a huge smile. “What are these numbers?”

“It is kind of a long story, but part of the tradition is to share your favorite soccer memory. I had a hard time choosing just one. I mean I have had some many great memories, but some of my favorites had nothing to do with the field, but mostly the people. Instead of a memory, I decided to share my childhood home with you. Those are the coordinates to it,” Kara smiled at the young girl who just stared at the numbers. "It might not seem like much, but it is all I have left of my parents. I have no desire to live there, but selling it doesn't feel right. Maybe someday you and Ruby can go out there look through some old instruments. I think my mom's harp is still in the grand room."

Olivia looked at Kara who had tears forming in her eyes. Holding the whistle tight in her hands, "Why share this with me?"

"Because there is more to you than people can see. More than you want them to see. I just want you to know that I see you, but I also understand you. We all need our own escapes. This house is mine, maybe that can be yours. With your mother's permission," Kara glanced at Lena who was fighting back her own tears. 

“Oh, and Ruby, I got you some new keeper gloves, well not new new, but they belonged to Sophie Moore and I know how much you love her. Also, they are signed by every player from the US Women’s team. Try not to get them dirty,” Kara smiled at the other young brunette.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeee,” Ruby squealed and looked at Olivia. “Eeeeeeeeee.”

“Right, I am going to walk over to the adults before you hurt me,” Kara joked with the younger girls who were jumping up and down excited.

“Kar-Bear, I have never seen either girl react like that. Thank you,” Sam said giving Kara a side hug.

Kara shrugged it off, acting as if it was no big deal. “It’s nothing. They are both great kids. Anyway, food?”

* * *

After dinner everyone chatted amongst themselves. Sometimes they had group conversations and sometimes they were side conversations. There was never a moment that anyone felt out of place and Kara smiled. This was what she always wanted.

“Thank you, Coach Danvers,” Alex said coming up beside her sister.

“For what, Sheriff?” Kara mimicked her sister’s greeting.

“For talking to Olivia and Lena. I know I messed up. And I know Olivia may not forgive me right away or ever, but she at least talked to me tonight,” Alex smiled watching the teen and her mother. “I love Lena, ya know.”

“I know,” Kara said looking back at Alex.

“But something is still missing,” Alex admitted. “I don’t know what it is.”

“Have you talked to Lena?”

Alex scoffed at the notion. “Lena doesn’t talk about feelings. Hell, we barely talk about what we had for lunch. Her family really did a number on her and Olivia. Maybe I’m not broken enough for her,” Alex insinuated before shaking the thought away. “When will I get to see my soon to be sister in law?”

“Soon,” Kara lied. She was not ready to tell Alex about Caitlin. There were so many things Kara needed to say. Needed to share, but she was too afraid of the consequences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara = world's greatest gift giver.   
> Also I am planning for Ruby and Kara to have their own super sweet moment (s).


	6. New Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reaches out to Caitlin causing Lena to play matchmaker. Kara has to meet some parents. Sam has an interesting dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a light smut tease for ya!

Wednesday night was typically Alex and Lena’s usual date night. Alex worked the over nightshift but would go to Lena’s for dinner and then return the next morning. However, tonight’s dinner was different. Alex was still trying to make amends for what happened last week with Olivia. While also trying to figure out why Lena was also pushing her away.

“I just don’t get it?” Alex asked Lena.

They were in Lena’s kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Lena always cooked and Alex always cleaned up afterwards. Except tonight, Alex cooked dinner and Lena cleaned up.

“Get what?” Lena replied.

“Why Caitlin hasn’t moved here yet.”

“Maybe because Caitlin still has work to do in Central City?” Lena deadpanned.

“No, I called her to see when would be in town. I wanted to plan a double date.”

Lena’s chest tightened at the mention of a double date. She knew Kara would not approve of Alex’s plan. Lena had suspected the pair broke up, but she could not be sure. Although, Kara had been flirting more with Kelly this week at work. _Fucking Kelly_.

“We can surprise Kara. She’s been so focused on everything, I’m not sure when was the last time she had any fun,” Alex continued.

“Alex, please don’t get into the middle of this,” Lena glared.

“I just want to make Kara happy. More importantly, I want Kara and I to be close again. She used to tell me everything,” Alex sighed. “At least before everything with Sam and Ruby. Kara was so broken, and I couldn’t fix it. But I can fix this. Please help me fix this.”

Alex looked at Lena with tears in her eyes. Lena moved closer to Alex wrapping her arms around her and gave Alex a gentle kiss, “If I do this, I expect you to give me several orgasms as payment.”

Alex grinned, “Anything you want, Babe. I’m going to go call Caitlin.”

Alex left the room to call Caitlin. Leaving Lena to debate if she should warn Kara first. She knew the blonde would be upset with the fact that Alex was meddling, but Lena also understood why Alex felt the need to meddle. Before Lena could pick up the phone, Alex returned to the room. 

“Great! See you this weekend. Bye Caitlin,” Alex hung up the phone. “That was weird.”

“What was?” Lena questioned.

“Caitlin kept asking ‘Are you sure Kara wants me to come this weekend?’ and then tried to give an excuse about why she can’t come.”

“Oh?” Lena asked trying to sound surprised. 

“Why doesn’t Caitlin want to see Kara?”

“I don’t know, but maybe we should not get in the middle of this,” Lena pleaded.

Ignoring Lena’s request; Alex stated, “Anyway, Caitlin is going to fly in this weekend. Can you make reservations for us?”

“Sure. What are you going to tell Kara?”

“I’ll think of something,” Alex winked. “I’ve got to get to the station, I’ll see you in morning.”

Before Lena could respond, Alex kissed her lips and headed out the door for her shift.

* * *

Another early morning parent-teacher conference. This was the fourth one in less than 2 weeks. Kara was getting tired of meeting with parents. They’ve barely been in school for 3 weeks. She has not given any homework and the hardest thing they did so far was “Guess the Composer”.

She walked to the teacher’s lounge hoping for some decent coffee. She knew there would not be any. This school’s coffee left a lot to be desired. Which explains why the local café is always busy. When she makes it to the lounge, she sees Winn Schott, the Computer Science teacher and Leslie Willis, the Communications teacher. Kara knew Leslie growing up. She was an Alpha just like Kara, but unlike Kara, Leslie made sure everyone knew about it. Leslie always wanted to be ‘Top Dog’, but always lived in Kara’s shadow. Blonde hair and blue eyes just like Kara, Leslie was always mistaken for Kara. It did not help that both were good friends with Sam Arias. Nor did it help that Leslie always had a crush on Sam.

Winn on the other hand, moved to town with his wife, Ayla and their young daughter, Mary. They’ve lived her a couple years and are great friends with Mike Matthews and his girlfriend Eve Teschmacher. Mike owned a local bar and Eve did something. Kara was not sure what. Rather did not care. Mike was another local townie and Kara hated him. How Winn could be friends with Mike was alarming. Nonetheless, Kara liked Winn.

“Hey, Coach! Another early practice?” Winn beamed.

“Nah, another parent-teacher conference. Seriously, I’ve barely graded the students and yet, parents want to meet. I don’t get it,” Kara sighed.

“Um, did you forget you are a local hero?” Winn starts to mimic the local news. “Ahem, ‘Hometown hero, Kara Danvers, returns after years away’, Or my personal favorite, ‘Kara Danvers gives up fame and fortune to return home and give back to community.”

Kara looked at Winn with her eyebrows raised. “I got injured! Plus, there is no fame in women’s soccer. Such a shame too, ya know considering we actually win medals and awards.”

“Yeah, must be a real drag to be adored,” Leslie spoke up. “Kara Danvers is so great, Kara Danvers is my hero, Kara Danvers, bleh.”

“Nice to see you too, Leslie,” Kara rolled her eyes. “Anyway, is there any fresh coffee?”

“This shit is toxic,” Winn retorted. “Head to the café. I’ll make sure Ayla has something ready for you to grab.”

“Thanks, Winn!”

“Suck up,” Leslie teased Winn as Kara ran out the door.

* * *

Lena was awake before her alarm. She’d barely slept the night before. Tossing and turning at the uneasiness she felt with her lover’s plan. Lena did not want to get involved with Kara’s love life. She had several reasons not to get involved. She’s spent the couple last hours listing them all in her mind.

When Lena’s phone buzzed, she grabbed it from her nightstand. It was a text from Alex.

**Alex Danvers: Good Morning 😘**

**Alex Danvers: Got caught up at work. Going straight home to shower and rest. Off tonight. Sleepover?**

**Lena Luthor: Hi 💚**

_Who am I?_ Lena questions after sending Alex an emoji.

**Lena Luthor: Late night tonight. Meeting Sam to go over the books.**

**Alex Danvers: ☹️** **I understand. Don’t forget to make the reservations for Saturday.**

**Lena Luthor: Are you sure this is a good idea?**

**Alex Danvers: Kara will be so thrilled. Trust me. I know my sister.**

_Oh, Alex you have no idea how wrong you are._

**Lena Luthor: When and what time?**

**Alex Danvers: The new Chinese one you just bought. Kara loves potstickers. 7:00pm.**

**Lena Luthor: Ok. I’ll see what I can do.**

**Alex Danvers: Meet me there so Kara doesn’t get suspicious. And wear that dress I like.**

**Lena Luthor: I thought you hated when I wear clothes?** **😉**

**Alex Danvers: Only when we are alone.**

**Alex Danvers: Have a good day today. Love you!**

**Lena Luthor: Get some rest. I’ll see you later.**

Lena took a deep breath. Alex had been saying ‘Love you!’ in her text since last week. The Omega Luthor wasn’t sure how she felt about seeing those words. Sure, she likes Alex, but love? Lena was only ever in love once in her life. The Alpha parent to her child.

As the memories of that summer come back into play, Lena sees another text message on her phone.

**Sam Arias: Coffee?**

**Lena Luthor: Sure, café?**

**Sam Arias: Yes! I need to tell you about a rather interesting dream I had last night.**

**Lena Luthor: Oh?**

**Sam Arias: Yeah.**

**Sam Arias: Sex dream**

**Sam Arias: About Kara.**

Lena quirked an eyebrow. _What is it about this woman?_

**Lena Luthor: Be there in 20.**

**Sam Arias: Make it 30. I need to relieve some tensions.**

**Lena Luthor: In the words of our daughters, gross.**

**Sam Arias: Like you didn’t get railed by Alex last night.**

**Lena Luthor: She had to work. Besides, I think it might be time to re-evaluate our relationship.**

**Sam Arias: Fine. 20 minutes. You owe me.**

**Lena Luthor: Take your time. Thursdays are my late days to get to school.**

**Sam Arias: Oh, thank god. See ya soon!**

**Lena Luthor: Don’t have too much fun** **😉**

Pushing the past from her mind, Lena got out of bed and proceeded to get ready. Olivia would already be gone for the day. Once Lena was ready, she’d head out to see Sam.

* * *

Sam Arias put her phone down and rolled over to grab something under her bed. She had 15 minutes to relieve her stress before rushing to meet Lena. She’s had sex dreams about Kara before. Kara used to star in most of Sam’s dreams as teenagers. Others were a mixture of Alex Danvers, Mike Matthews – also known as residential asshole, and Kara’s soccer coach at the time, Harrison Wells.

Sam grabbed her dildo from under the bed as well as some lube. _Just in case._ She raised her hips, lowered her pajamas down to her ankles, bent her knees toward her body and prepared herself for easy access.

She closed her eyes trying to remember her dream. _Kara was standing in the shower at the fieldhouse. The team had just finished a hard practice and Kara needed a shower. Sam walked in looking for Kara in her office. When she did not see her, Sam started to look around. Hearing music in the locker rooms, Sam decided to check to see if she saw Kara._

_Sam walked in and saw Kara’s very firm and very naked ass. Biting her lip, Sam took a step closer, gently calling Kara’s name. Kara never turned around. The closer Sam got, the more she saw of Kara’s exquisite body. Her back showed every muscle and even some bones, her spine stood out like the moon on a full night. Calves where so defined that Sam was not sure if you could bounce a penny off them._

_Still Sam moved closer, listening to water fall around Kara’s body and she sang Bulletproof, like this was some Pitch Perfect recreation. Sam felt her heartrate pick up and her cunt began to ache. Her Omega was demanding to be heard, be seen, be breed. What Sam would not give to fill Kara Danvers inside her again._

_Before Sam could say anything to get Kara’s attention, the blonde begins to turn around. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head back to wet her hair. Her cock standing at attention while her prefect breasts were full and tight. Sam moaned at the sight and fought the nerve to drop to her knees._

Sam teased her clit with her middle finger, waiting for her cunt to beg to be filled. Sam wanted Kara desperately. More than she ever has before. Her breasts were exposed, and her free hand was kneading them, heartrate picked up as her breathing became more erratic.

“Mmm, yes,” she hummed as her fingers dipped to her opening to see if she would need the lubricant. Pleased at how wet she was, Sam lined the tip of her dildo at her entrance. Ready to slowly push it in.

Jolted by the sound of her alarm going off, Sam looked at the time and realized her 15 minutes were up. Releasing a frustrated sigh, “Fuck me!”


	7. Who could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara seems to be entering an unexpected rut. The rut has caused a couple Omega's to offer their service. Yet there is one Omega the Alpha wants above anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people last chapter seemed a little upset there has been no SuperCorp relationship. 
> 
> So far we know Lena has ties to Midvale and Sam when they were both teens. There could be a chance Kara and Lena met as young lovers or a chance they help each other move past current relationships. 
> 
> I appreciate the patience of the readers who have stayed. Ya'll are the real MVPs!

A young Sam Arias sat in Doctor Eliza Danvers office waiting for Eliza to return. Sam had been waiting in the office for over an hour. She was nervous and scared. _I can’t be a Beta. I can’t be a Beta._

“Sam?” A small voice said just behind the door.

“Come in, Kar-Bear.”

Kara came home on her lunch break when she did not see Sam at school. She was worried about her and knew the only other place Sam would go is to see Eliza. “Are you okay?”

Sam looked at the floor scared to answer Kara. “I don’t know. I feel weird. It’s like my body is craving something and I can’t figure it out. I keep having these weird feelings in my stomach. Like it is doing flips.”

Kara walked closer to Sam and placed her hands on the other girl’s shoulders. “I am sure Eliza can help you figure it out.”

Sam shrugged Kara’s hands off her shoulders. The scent of the girl in front of her was too strong. She could barely control what she was feeling.

“Mine,” a voice growled causing the two to turn around. Alex stood in the doorway taking a deep breath in the smell the pheromones in the air.

“Alex!” Eliza yelled at her daughter. “Get back to bed.”

Kara stared at her sister as the need to protect Sam grew. Sam placed her hands on Kara’s hips causing Kara to stand up straighter. Alex growled more.

“Alexandra Danvers!” Eliza yelled again.

Alex turned to her mother and yelled, “Mine!”

Unknowingly, Kara released her own pheromones into the air. Pheromones that challenged Alex to make a move. Alex turned to her sister realizing what is happening. Alex’s eyes grew wide when she realized what Kara was going. Taking another deep breath, Alex smelled the Beta pheromones her mother was sending. Pheromones used to neutralize the situation, but then there was Sam’s pheromones, a mixture of fear and desire. Fear of Alex and desire for Kara.

Alex turned on her heel to face her mother, realizing what was happening. Her rut was stronger than the last time. Sam undoubtedly the cause. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I did not mean to scare you. I know you are off limits,” Alex’s gaze never leaving her mother’s eyes.

Sam looked at Alex with concern. Her grip still strong around Kara.

“Alex, to your room. Kara, go with your sister. I need to have a little talk with Sam.”

Kara turns around in Sam’s arms. Placing her hands on Sam’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I will be. Go,” Sam said shifting just enough to kiss the inside of Kara’s palm.

* * *

Lena arrived at the café just in time to see Kara Danvers walk out of the little shop. _Perfect._

“Coach Danvers, Good morning!” Lena flashed a fake smile.

“Yes, Good Morning, Ms. Luthor.”

“How has your first full week been?” Lena figured she might as well make small talk now because after this weekend, Kara will never want to speak to her, let alone want to see her.

“Great. A lot of single Omegas in this town,” Kara stated, unsure why she felt the need to say that last part.

Lena chuckled, “Yes, there are. A few of them still hit on me from time to time.”

“But you’re an Omega too, right?” Kara asked taking in a deep breath.

“Yes, but I guess they are attracted to confidence.”

“Right, who can blame them,” Kara smiled.

_God her smile is incredible._

“Anyway, I have to go. I have a lot going on. I’ll see you around.”

Lena was going to regret this, “Kara wait!”

Kara stopped right beside the Omega, both taking a moment to breathe the other in.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?” Kara’s blue eyes landed on Lena’s green eyes.

“Call me, Lena.”

“Yes, Lena?” Kara returned; a little bit softer than before.

“Yes, um, well, listen. I think you should talk to your sister,” Lena found herself becoming extremely nervous.

“About?” Kara asked confused.

“Ugh, I am about to get into so much trouble.”

Kara tilted her head trying to figure out what was happening in front of her.

Lena took the time to graze over Kara’s lips. _God, I want to feel those lips against mine._

“Lena, I think we need to move apart from one another.”

“Why?”

“Well, for starters, you smell delicious,” the comment causing Lena to blush. “And two, Sam is headed this way.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Is my heat coming early?_

“Of course. Yes, well, please talk to Alex. I am begging you.”

Kara smirked, “Begging?”

Lena’s eyes grew wide when she realized what was happened. “OMG, Kara. I am so sorry. Shit, please pretend this never happened.”

“Too late,” Kara looked down at the bulge that was forming.

“I am with your sister,” Lena said angered at the sight of Kara forming an erection. Or was she angered at the fact that she was more turned on.

“Yes, I know. I think my rut is coming, which is why I need to call my doctor,” Kara said embarrassed.

“What does your doctor have to do with your rut?” Lena asked concerned.

“Whose rut?” Sam asked approaching.

“No one,” Kara said quickly. “Anyway, I need to go before I am late to school. Sam it was great to see you!”

“Wait before you leave! When can I get that dinner you promised me?”

“Um,” Kara tried to stall.

“Are you free Sunday?” Sam pried.

“No, I already have someone coming over.”

“Who?” Lena asked with a pang of jealousy.

“Um, Kelly. Kelly Olsen.”

Sam looked at Kara and could tell she was beginning to sweat, “Kar-Bear, are you okay?”

“No, I think my rut is coming and I need to call my doctor. It’s very urgent.”

“Oh,” Sam said looking down at Kara’s bulge trying not to remember her dream. “Maybe I can help? Ya know, so you don’t need to call your doctor?”

“Sam!” Lena answered. Trying to figure out why she wants her friend to keep her paws off Kara. _Why do I want her so badly?_

“Right, Sam I’ll call you later. I promise,” Kara said rushing away.

“You better,” Sam yelled behind her.

* * *

Lena and Sam stared in the direction of Kara’s Jeep. Both avoiding the awkward exchange until finally Sam broke the silence.

“Way to cockblock, Luthor,” Sam playfully nudged.

“She has a girlfriend, Samantha.”

“They broke up,” Sam confessed. “And I’m still pretty turned on from the dream I had yesterday. Plus, Kara definitely filled out more over the years.”

“Samantha! I do not want to know about Kara Danvers’ cock,” Lena snorted.

“Makes one of us! Listen, the lawyer called, and I need to run the numbers for the new hardware store this morning. Can we hang out and talk?”

“Sure, I need to head out anyway. Same time and place?”

“Yup! See you at the bar,” Sam smiled.

* * *

Kara jumped into her Jeep. Taking a second to breathe, before placing her hand over the formed bulge in her pants. Kara doesn’t teach on Friday mornings, but she still wanted to get to school early, work on some classroom stuff and then head to the field. Gauging her time, she decided that she could at least be able to redirect her thoughts and not have to deal with an erection at school.

The entire drive she tried to think about anything other than sex. Sex with Caitlin, sex with Sam, sex with Kelly, and especially not sex with Lena. The way Lena stared at Kara’s lips was all it took before Kara started to stiffen again.

 _No, no, no, no, go back down. Kal, arrows, bats, lightening.._ Kara listed all the things that could turn her off to wanting to fuck Lena Luthor.

When Kara parked in her spot, she looked around to see if anyone was left lingering. When she saw the coast was clear, Kelly popped up beside her.

“Kelly,” Kara shouted with a stunned expression.

“Hi!”

“How are you?”

“Good, and you?”

“Great. Really, really great. Really excited for us to get dinner Sunday.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kelly said noting that Kara seemed off. “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara’s face softened at the look of concern Kelly had. “No, I think something triggered my rut. I thought I could get my mind cleared long enough to get through the day, but it isn’t helping. I’ve got a call out to my doctor.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can imagine how painful that is.” Kelly leaned closer to Kara and took a deep breath. “I have first period free, maybe I could help?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open at the suggestion. “Um, yeah. I don’t take partners when I rut. Plus, we are co-workers.”

“Right,” Kelly said feeling a little saddened. “Not even your ex?”

“Yeah. It’s complicated, but I’ve been able to manage over the years. I think I should just go home.”

“Well in that case, let me know if you change your mind,” Kelly wink and walked away.

As soon as Kelly walked away, Kara mumbled to herself. “I am so fucked.”

Still painfully hard, Kara picked up her phone. Surprised by a recent text notification.

**The One: You have me going insane.**

**Kara Danvers: What are you talking about?**

**The One: I can’t stop thinking about your cock.**

**Kara Danvers: I am so sorry you had to see that.**

**The One: Are you?**

**Kara Danvers: Yes.**

**The One: Care to make it up to me?**

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat.

**Kara Danvers: What did you have in mind?**

**The One: Well we have 4 options.**

**The One: We meet up, fuck each other, and never ever talk about this again.**

**The One: I call you; you tell me how much you want to fuck me, and never ever talk about this again.**

**The One: We keep texting, you tell me how much you want to fuck me, and never ever talk about this again.**

**The One: We never talk about this again.**

**Kara Danvers: As much as I would love to physically be inside you, that’s not an option.**

**The One: Since when?**

**Kara Danvers: Since you left me.**

**The One: Oh.**

**Kara Danvers: I haven’t taken a new partner since you left. I mean of course I had sexual experiences, but I spend my ruts alone and I’m never with Caitlin during her heat.**

**The One: Why?**

**Kara Danvers: There is only one Omega I ever want to knot again.**

Kara held her breath waiting for a response, but when one did not come, she responded again.

**Kara Danvers: I’m sorry. Maybe it would be best, if I take care of myself on my own.**

**The One: What about what I want?**

**Kara Danvers: What is that?**

**The One: You.**

Kara closed her eyes before replying.

**Kara Danvers: One condition.**

**The One: What is that?**

**Kara Danvers: I will not fuck you. If memory serves, you used to practically whimper at the sight of my tongue.**

**The One: Oh, god. Yes.**

**Kara Danvers: Deal?**

**The One: Yes.**

**The One: *shares an address***

**The One: Meet me here. I have an hour before I need to be at work.**

**Kara Danvers: See you soon.**

As Kara made her way back out of the parking lot, her cock ached to be touched. Ached to release. Ached for the one that got away.

* * *

Alex Danvers had a horrible night. Five teenagers were caught down by the docks getting high. Usually it would not cause any problems, but these were not just any teenagers. These were the Mayor’s kids and some of their friends. Alex hated Mayor Edge and did not want to see him so early in the morning.

“Sheriff Danvers!” Malcolm Edge exclaimed.

“Mayor, sorry to drag you down here,” Alex replied.

“Nonsense. I love visiting my favorite Sheriff. Where are the kids?”

“In the conference room. Want me to bring them to you?”

“No, I’m going to let them sweat it out a while. Do you mind?”

“Well, um not really. I mean, my shift is over, and I am about to go home,” Alex responded.

“Well, maybe you can hang around for an hour. I’ll be back after my breakfast meeting.”

Mayor Edge has been gone for 3 hours. It was almost 9:00am. Alex was livid.

“Where the fuck did he go?” Alex yelled into the phone.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t you his secretary?”

“Siobhan, I just want to go home. Please.”

“Thank you.”

Alex slammed the office phone down. _Unbelievable._

When Alex’s cell rang, she got a little excited, hoping it would be Edge. It was not Edge.

“Hey, Babe.” Alex spoke to Lena.

“Are you okay? You sound weird,” Alex expressed concern.

On the other end, Lena was trying to compose herself. She was turned on after the exchange a few moments ago with Kara and she wanted to be fucked but did not want to fuck Alex. No, Lena wanted to fuck the other Danvers sister.

“I am fine. Just wanted to check in. I’ll call you later.”

* * *

Lena hung up the phone as soon as she pulled into the parking lot at school. She took her time gathering her thoughts. Just when she was about to get out of her car, she spotted Kara Danvers still sitting in her jeep.

Lena moaned at the sight of the woman. Her panties still wet from there exchange earlier. The Luthor thought about texting Kara. But before she could even decide, Kelly Olsen appeared.

Lena watched as Kelly peaked inside Kara’s car. Watched the smile form on Kelly’s face. Lena felt her inner Omega growl at the sight. _Why am I so jealous?_

Angered, Lena picked up her phone. “Hi, Principle Hunter. I hate to do this last minute, but it seems that I am having an issue with my cycle and I can’t make it today. I should be in Monday, but I’ll call later to let you know for sure.”

Pulling away, Lena said goodbye and texted one more person to help take care of her problem.

* * *

Sam Arias walked into the café where she saw her daughter and Olivia.

“Hey girls,” she greeted them.

“Hi Aunt Sam.”

“Hi Mom.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam tried to make quick small talk.

“Soccer,” Ruby offered quickly.

“I think I might try out,” Olivia said from behind her book.

“Really?” both Arias women responded.

“No! Are you kidding me? I get to boss people around. I'd never give that up,” the young Luthor teased

“Wow, who knew you were funny?” Sam joked back. “Well I need to head to a meeting. I’ll talk to you girls later.”

Sam left the girls behind pulling out her phone. She did not have any meetings planned until later. But seeing Kara turned Sam on. And she needs a quick release before she did actually meet the lawyers later in the day.

* * *

When Kara arrived at her new destination, she took in her surroundings. She parked her car in the driveway, blocking a garage. She did not know for sure where she was, but she felt like she had the right place. She looked around for signs of life, but finally decided to call the woman she was supposed to meet.

As soon as she placed the phone to her ear, she heard a female voice, “In here.”

Kara looked around and then finally smiled when she saw a dark-haired woman peek out the front door.

“Where are we at?” Kara asked the woman.

“My cabin. This is where I normally spend my heats.”

“Does anyone know about this place?”

“Afraid of getting caught?” the woman quirked a brow.

“No,” Kara deadpanned.

“Hurry up and come inside,” the woman demanded.

Kara rounded her Jeep and walked casually to the door. While there have been times that Kara enjoyed being controlled, today was not that time. The waiting Omega simply stared at her as she strolled up the stairs and finally entered the cabin.

“Seriously, no one knows about this place?” Kara asked amazed.

“Not even my daughter. I mean our daughter.”

Kara’s heart stopped beating at the admission of their daughter. It has been so long since she heard the woman say those words. Kara felt her emotions pull at her. Her head telling her to go, that she does not need to do this. She will end up hurt. Her heart is telling her to fight for her daughter, to fight to get her lover back, her mate. Her Alpha is telling her she needs to rail this woman into next week and not to give a damn about the rest.

“Kara?” the called.

Kara turned to look at the woman. When their eyes met, they both took a deep breath in. Their scents filled the room. Both women becoming intoxicated off the other. Where Kara’s eyes once held pain, now hold desire.

“Take off your clothes,” Kara demanded.

“No,” the Omega challenged.

“Excuse me?” Kara growled.

“You heard me,” the Omega growled back. “There needs to be ground rules before we start.”

“There are no rules. I am here to give you pleasure and then leave.”

“What if I want to give you pleasure?”

“That is not necessary.”

“Kar, plea-“

“Do not call me that,” Kara hissed.

“Then what should I call you? Master? Owner? Daddy? Lover?” the Omega sneered back.

Kara turned to leave. “I will not be mocked.”

“Kara, wait!” The Omega pleaded, starting to unbutton her top.

Leaving her back toward the woman, Kara slightly turned her head, “You can’t keep doing this to me,” she pleaded.

When Kara dropped her head, she felt arms immediately move around her. Gentle kisses placed on her shoulders. Caught up in the moment, Kara turned around in the woman’s arms.

“This was a bad idea. As much as I want to, need to relieve you of your desires, I can’t. Please forgive me,” Kara sounded defeated.

“Hold me then,” the Omega counter offered. Desperate to do anything to get Kara to stay.

“What?” Kara said looking into the woman’s eyes again.

“My Omega is begging just to be touched by you. Please, just hold me.”

“I can’t,” Kara leaned her forehead against the other woman’s shoulder.

“I understand,” the Omega kissed the top of Kara’s head.

They stayed there for a moment. Taking in each other’s scent, reacquainting their bodies to one another, fingertips searching to touch the skin of the other person, enjoying what very well may be the last time they are ever in the other’s arms.

The ringing of a cell phone catches both women off guard and they quickly pull away. The Omega recognizes the ringtone and answers her phone.

Kara had just made it to the door to leave when suddenly, “Wait!”

“No, sorry, not you. Listen, I can’t talk right now. I am in a meeting. I’ll call you later. Yes, yes. Okay, bye.”

“I need to leave,” Kara roared.

“Please, Kara. I don’t want you to leave. Please stay with me.”

“Why? Why won’t you let me leave?” Kara said with clenched teeth.

“Because Kara.”

“Not good enough!” Kara growled.

“Fine, you want the truth? The thought of you walking out that door scares me. I lost you once and it broke me. If you leave again, I won’t survive,” the Omega began to cry.

Kara puffed out her chest and stood taller. “Imagine what it is like to lose the one you love and your daughter.”

Silence filled the room.

“Why did you leave me? Was I that bad?” Kara dropped her shoulders. “We agreed after the National Championship game, we would tell the world about us, about our daughter, I was going to walk away from soccer.”

Kara fell to her knees and walked on them to the Omega. Submitting herself.

“I looked for you in the stands. I was frantic. When I didn’t see the both of you there, I ran home. There was no sign you were ever there. Our little girl’s furniture was gone, clothes, photos, everything. Why did you leave me?” Kara’s head pushed against the Omega’s womb and she began to sob.

Heartbroken the Omega wrapped her arms around the Alpha. Fingers rubbing into her scalp. Crying at the pain she caused.

“You know why. We talked about this at our mediation trial. My family wanted to destroy me, I had to run, had to protect you. They never knew about you,” the dark-haired woman ran her fingers in Kara’s scalp.

After a few moments, Kara wrapped her arms around dark-haired woman’s waist. Working to gain her composure. Kara placed a soft kiss in the spot their daughter used to call home. When the Omega whimpered, Kara left another kiss. Soon Kara’s fingers were at the seam of the woman’s shirt. Kara looked up with dried eyes, pleading for permission to touch the bare skin of the woman before her.

“Take me, Kara. Please. I don’t want to wait. Take me to bed. Now!” the woman demanded.

Kara rose to her feet. The base of the shirt still in her grasp. When their eyes met, Kara saw blown eyes, begging the Alpha to take everything.

Kara looked at the woman’s lips, hungrily wanting to taste them again. As the women inched closer to one another, Kara’s phone rang.

“Ignore it,” the Omega pleaded. “I need you; I want you. Give me what I want Kara.”

The Omega glided her hand down to reach Kara’s bulge, hoping the new distraction would focus Kara back to her. She smiled when Kara’s lips finally met hers.

Both women hummed into the kiss. Passion rising between them. Kara was about to press her tongue against the lips of the Omega to gain access to her mouth, when her phone rang again.

Kara pulled away, causing the dark-haired woman to growl in frustration.

“Hello? Oh, hey Dr. Dey. Yes, I think I’m about to enter my rut. No, this is the first time since the accident. Yes, I’ve been taking the medicine. Knotting is not an option.”

The Omega felt her knees give at the word knot. _Knotting is not an option. Why?_

“I can be there this evening. You are about a 2-hour drive, yes, not problem. I’ll see you then.”

Kara turned to the woman after hanging up. “I need to go.”

“Kara, what is wrong?” the woman expressed concern.

“Nothing.”

“Kara!” The woman shouted.

“You do not need to worry yourself with this. This has nothing to do with our daughter. I promise.”

“I don’t give damn. I want to know what is going on!”

“Why do you always challenge me?” Kara hissed.

“Because I love you!” the woman yelled.

“You what?” Kara was stunned by the confession.

“I love you. Now, tell me what is going on,” the Omega pleaded with pain in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a tease..


End file.
